wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Going Home
Going Home is a Wiggles song from Space Dancing. Song Credits * Composed and Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Arranged by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay * Original Idea by: Murray Cook * Produced by: Anthony Field * Engineered and Mixed by: Robin Gist * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Recorded at: Electric Avenue Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Songwriter Credit Differences * Wiggle Bay AU CD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Wiggle Bay US CD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Space Dancing DVD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Eagle Rock Single: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page Musicians * Vocals: Jeff Fatt, Greg Page * Backing Vocals: The Manzillas (Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran, Paul Paddick, Simon Pryce) * Bass: Murray Cook * Guitars: Anthony Field, John Field * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Tony Henry * Percussion: Steve Machamer * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay Song Lyrics The Other Wiggles: Boo-bee-doo Greg: We're going home Captain: We're going home The Other Wiggles: Boo-bee-doo Greg: We're going home Captain: We're going home The Other Wiggles: We've been to space Greg: We've had some fun Captain: Now our adventures are done The Other Wiggles: We love to roam Greg: But there's no place like home We traveled all through space We made many friends We've all needed so much help And now our journey ends We met the tiny folks Of Teenie Weenie Land Jeff: We helped King Mondo rock by playing his band. The Other Wiggles: Boo-bee-doo Greg: We're going home Captain: We're going home The Other Wiggles: Boo-bee-doo Greg: We're going home Captain: We're going home The Other Wiggles: We've been to space Greg: We've had some fun Captain: Now our adventures are done The Other Wiggles: We love to roam Greg: But there's no place like home We traveled all through space We made many friends We've all needed so much help And now our journey ends We helped the Gloomies laugh We let them with a smile Jeff: It's a long way back to Earth. I'll be sleeping for a while. The Other Wiggles: Boo-bee-doo Greg: We're going home Captain: We're going home The Other Wiggles: Boo-bee-doo Greg: We're going home Captain: We're going home The Other Wiggles: We've been to space Greg: We've had some fun Captain: Now our adventures are done The Other Wiggles: We love to roam Greg: But there's no place like home Trivia * The CD versions adds extra guitars. * Murray came up with an idea for this song at Anthony's House according to the Behind the Scenes of Space Dancing. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Space Dancing songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Music Category:DVD and CD Different Version Songs Category:2003 songs Category:2003 Category:Wiggle Bay songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs